stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
I'd like to do a major edit of this page, which would basically gut it of most of the information in the article. It would be along the lines of how Memory Beta has done their article. Can I do that or is there a rule (non-spoken or otherwise) around canon articles such as this? Jono 07:23, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :Depends what you mean by "how Memory Beta has done their article". I don't think you mean a copy of the MBeta article, but if so, we don't need that. Basically the only way a canon centerpiece article such as this should be "gutted" is to make way for strictly fanon information to take the place of what's already there. MAlpha has the canon basis and we just copied that. Some of it may be okay to cut--but some of the info is or may be pivotal to certain fan-fic continuities, so we want to keep whatever qualifies in that vein. Remember: Fanon is the focus. 10:32, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't mean to copy the article from Mbeta but how they made the article suit their wiki. This is basically what I had in mind, Example Enterprise-E. Basically I just condensed the history and removed all the background stuff since that is available on Memory Alpha and while interesting most of it doesn't serve any fanon purpose. Jono 11:01, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :::Oh yeah. Much better. I'd say go for it--I don't think anyone's gonna complain. Good work. If any of that other stuff needs to be re-added later, it shouldn't be a problem. In fact some of the other MA copies around here could benefit from that same kind of attention. 11:23, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::Done. I agree on the MA copies. I only did this one because it was relatively easy to do, but it can be hard to figure out which articles you can do something similar to this. Jono 12:16, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Anon removal of information The Enterprise continued service well into the 2380s. In 2385, it was assigned to the Klingon-Romulan border, and served the needs of Unity One Starbase during the Rakelli Conflict, participating in the Battle of Beta Thoridor and the Second Battle of Unity Starbase. The Enterprise also joined battle against the Borg during the Battle of Gateway in late 2385 and in The Second Battle of Beta Thoridor in 2386. (Star Trek: Unity) The following segment was removed, but does anyone know why? I don't want to undo a legit edit if this info is false, maybe the anon editor can explain? --Talon Lardner 06:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :I assume you mean the preceding segment. ;-) Anyhoo, I'm going to revert the edit, but that paragraph should be split into a "fan continuities" section anyway, considering that the E''-E is portrayed in differently in various fics post-''Nemesis. --TimPendragon 14:23, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::I guess that's what I get for editing at 3 AM, and thanks for the decision. --Talon Lardner 18:04, 28 November 2008 (UTC)